


Home

by evenstarz



Series: Green Forest [3]
Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Gene returns home.





	Home

The sounds surrounding Phineas were loud. The sounds of steam pounding out of incoming trains echoed throughout the station. Women and men sobbing as they reunited with their loved ones surrounded him uncomfortably. He had been at this station for hours, and somehow his greatest possession still had not returned home to him. He had wondered over the past two years, when he didn't receive letters or telegrams, if his greatest fear was true. 

He was again wondering.

What if the military failed to tell him of loss? He had heard of cases where that had happened. Or what if he had gone missing, taken prisoner in Germany or Japan? 

His heart was pounding. Fear was taking over. Until suddenly- suddenly the blaring sound of steam erupted from the tracks. A brown train had driven in. The doors were opening.

Men wearing green uniforms jumped off in glee, and ran to their loved ones. Phineas peered over the people around him, trying to at least get a glimpse of the man he was looking for. 

Until finally, one last man jumped from the steam engine and looked around the station. His eyes made contact with Phineas'. 

Gene. It was Gene. 

Phineas' knees buckled. He could hardly move. Gene was finally home. 

Phineas could only open his mouth and gape, he couldn't speak or move. Gene finally took the liberty of running up to Phineas and picking him up, holding him tightly in his arms. Phineas wrapped his legs around Gene's waist and kissed him- hard. "I love you- I love you so much." Phineas sobbed, staring into Gene's eyes. 

"I'll never leave you agin, Finny. Ever." Gene whispered, finally pressing one lingering kiss on his lips.


End file.
